beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Jürgens
Robert Jürgens (ラルフ・ユルゲンス Ralf Jürgens) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is the team captain of the Majestics. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Griffolyon. Appearance Not unlike all his team members, he chooses to wear a blue Armour when fighting in official beybattles. Personality He really believes in honor, given that he plays the game honestly and fairly. At first, he preferred to battle independently, yet he learned from team BBA that teamwork was better. Occasionally, Robert comes across as arrogant and rude, especially in his first appearance where he easily trashed other bladers' Beyblades, including Tyson's. Skills Robert is descended from nobility and has fighting spirit centuries old that has been passed down for generations. His fighting spirit is strong and made Dragoon look like a tiny lizard in comparison. He also doesn't like to fight a blader twice as he believes once an opponent has been defeated there isn't much reason to fight them again and doesn't see the point. Tyson soon taught him this is not the case and even in a short span of time and even with a weaker fighting spirit, victory can still be achieved. Like his other teammates, he is lacking in team spirit and finds the idea ludicrous, but notes it allowed the Bladebreakers to beat their team and was willing to consider the idea if it helped him win. He demonstrated the ability to observe improvements of Blader in their bit-beasts. This was noted when he saw Kai use Dranzer over Black Dranzer's bit in his match against Spencer, noting that Dranzer's beauty and splendor had never been greater because he chose to keep his heart and not give his soul to his grandfather. Other Robert is good at chess. As seen in one episode, beating Johnny. Robert also is a businessman, having built his own top-notch arena and dish. Beyblade Robert's Beyblade Griffolyon was passed down to him through his family. Griffolyon is a transforming blade like the rest of the Lyon series of blades. It is a power type light-based blade for his high flying blading style. History Robert is the German captain of the European team, The Majestics. His launcher, and weapon, is a flail. He owns a fortress in a secluded area of Germany, which he lets team BBA visit. It was obviously built ages ago and many antiquities decorate the halls and chambers and it even has booby traps. Those are his family's heirlooms. He also has a servant, Gustav. Biography Beyblade: 2000 When the Bladebreakers first met and battled him on the ship traveling from the United States to England, Tyson was overwhelmed by his power and the size of his bit beast, Griffolyon. Robert easily defeated Tyson, humiliating him, but this also provoked the Bladebreakers to want to get stronger while in Europe, in preparation for the championship in Russia. When the Bladebreakers challenged him and the Majestics to a team battle, he accepted but was defeated by Tyson after realizing that bit-beasts and bladers are partners and can work together rather than it being one-sided. He, along with the other Majestics, met with the Bladebreakers in some ruins in Russia to teach them a lesson, at Mr. Dickenson's request, after they were previously attacked by the Demolition Boys. The Majestics then sat in the stands and witnessed the final battles of the Championship, with Robert lending a hand in training Tyson for his final showdown. They also agreed with Judy's backup plan to stop the Demolition Boys in case Tyson was defeated. In the end, Robert jumped at the chance with the other team captains to take on Tyson. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, Robert and the Majestics were defeated during the preliminaries in Europe because Barthez's Soldiers cheated. He, along with Johnny, argued with the opposing team to try to get them to confess their treachery. After failing to get anything out of Barthez, they explained the situation to the BBA Revolution and even supported Tyson in his battle against Miguel. He later watched the final battles of the tournament along with the rest of the Majestics. Robert and the Majestics were shown in a room watching the final battle of the World Championships. In the Japanese exclusive ending, he and Oliver are in a tag-team match against Matilda and Aaron. Manga He mainly plays the same part as in the anime but they fight the Bladebreakers in a tournament rather than individual challenges. He and his whole team only fought those with pride. He faces off against Kai and his Dranzer S and wins and says that Kai only fights to win and has no pride as a blader. Kai later gains his Dranzer F and when challenged on his pride shows him his beyblade's scars from training. They then battle with Kai eventually winning the match. Later on when the Demolition Boys interrupt the championship, he and the Majestics don't go with the Bladebreakers. Relationships Tyson Granger When Tyson and the blade breakers first met Robert, he has trashed the other kids Beyblades. Tyson tried to avenge their defeat but lost. Robert easily defeated Tyson, humiliating him, but this also provoked the Bladebreakers to want to get stronger while in Europe, in preparation for the championship in Russia. Kai Hiwatari In the manga, his rivalry with the Majestics lies with Robert rather than Johnny. Although like the anime, he does lose to Johnny. He then loses again, but this time to Robert, who volunteered to battle Kai instead after Kai demanded a rematch from Johnny. Johnny McGregor Johnny is Robert's teammate. Enrique Enrique is Robert's teammate. Oliver Oliver is Robert's teammate. Gustav Gustav is Robert's butler. Beybattles Quotes *"No, alas I am talking to trash." (Robert to Tyson) * "The name is Robert." Trivia *Robert is one of the strongest bladers in the GBA games and when raised to max level is among the top bladers. The reason is similar to Kai in that is simply a matter of how stats are obtained as a Blader levels, with Robert able to obtain several max stats to a balanced spread of gains. Gallery See Robert Jürgens/Gallery. de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Majestics Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Team Leaders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters